Lucky Day(?)
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Benda keberuntungan Cancer hari ini adalah pemberian Aquarius" itu ramalan bintang Midorima hari ini. Aquarius kan Kuroko? Kenapa harus Kuroko? itu yang dipikirkan Midorima. Tapi karna Kuroko, ia menjadi pusat dari semua orang. [[GoM x Midorima]] Sore yang panas untuk Kiseki no Sedai!
1. Midorima's Lucky Item

_**Lucky Day (?)**_

_GoM x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Gender : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri gendre lainnya :D | Author malas | *Tabok Author*

**Warning!** Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

**XXX**

"HAAAAAA?!"

Sebuah teriakkan histeris mengawali pagi yang indah nan cerah ini. Midorima menatap kea rah layar handphonenya.

"Shin-chan? Kau kenapa?" Ibu Midorima membuka pintu kamar Midorima.

"A.. Aku tak apa, bu.." Midorima meletakkan handphonenya.

"Huh, Shin-chan! Sudah berapa kali ibu katakan, jangan beli barang-barang yangtidak kau perlukan seperti ini. Lihat berserakan dimana-mana!" Ibu Midorima memunguti boneka-boneka Midorima yang berserakan dilantai.

"Aku butuh itu, bu.." Midorima berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya.

Ia mengenakan sandal tidur berwarna hijau dengan boneka Kodok diatasnya. Piyama Midorimapun juga berwarna hijau dengan banyak motif kodok. Ia membawa baju ganti dan handuk ditangannya. Ia meninggalkan ibunya dikamarnya. Yang penuh dengan boneka.

Midorima menatap bayangannya didepan cermin, lalu ia melepas kacamata yang menggantung dihidungnya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit frustasi.

"Baiklah, Sekarang…" Ia terdiam.

"Bagaimana caraku mendapatkan barang dari, _Kuroko_?" Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ia segera membasuh mukanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**XXX**

Sejak pelajaran dimulai, Midorima berkali-kali melirik Kuroko yang duduk disampingnya. Ia masih berpikir keras, bagaimana ia akan mndapatkan barang dari Kuroko.

"_Kenapa harus dari Kuroko? Tapi, lucky item-ku hari ini.."_

Kuroko merasakan Midorima menatapnya sejak tadi. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangnannya pada Midorima. Saat mata mereka beruda bertemu, Wajah Midorima berubah merah. Iapun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko. Melihat sikap aneh Midorima, Kuroko tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Midorima.

"_A..apa.. apaan_ _tadi itu.."_Jantung Midorima berdebar kencang.

Ia tak tau kenapa ia bisa jadi begitu. Ia mencoba untuk melirik kea rah Kuroko lagi. Namun saat ia melakukannya, kedua mata Kuroko sudah menatapnya sejak tadi. Ia terkejut, spontan ia mengangkat bukunya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tambah memerah.

"_Baka!" _pikir Midorima.

Sepanjang hari ia mengikuti Kuroko kemanpun ia pergi. Ia berharap Kuroko akan memberinya sesuatu agar bisa ia jadikan lucky item-nya.

"Hmm,Midorima-kun.." Kuroko berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" Midorima ikut berhenti disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus hari ini?" Kuroko menatap Midorima.

"Si.. siapa.. yang mengikutimu, _nandayo_?!" Suara Midorima terdengar gagap.

Ia bingung harus bicara apa pada Kuroko, karna tak mungkin jika ia mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ki.. Kita berada di tim basket yang sama kan. Bukankah kita akan latihan sekarang?" Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya! Kau benar, Midorima-kun.." Kuroko kembali berjalan.

Midorima menghela nafas lega karna Kuroko tidak bertanya aneh-aneh lagi padanya.

**XXX**

Midorima hari ini sangat sial. Tak satupun dari tembakkannya yang berhasil masuk. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba, tetap saja tak ada satupuntembakkannya yang masuk. Semua orang menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja, tak biasanya tembakkan Midorima meleset.

"Baiklah, kita cukupi saja latihan kita!" Akashi berteriak dari tepi lapangan.

Semua orang, termasuk Midorima berjalan mendekat kea rah Akashi.

"Ini handuk kalian.." Momoi memberikan handuk satu per satu temannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Midorima?" tanpa basa-basi Akashi bertanya.

Midorima hanya terdiam, ia tak mungkin bilang jika ia belum mendapatkan _lucky item_-nya.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun." Momoi menepuk pelan pundak Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Dai-chan and Atsushi-kun?" Momoi mencari-cari dua temannya yang menghilang.

"Anu, Momoi-san. Mereka berdua mencari makanan.." Kuroko mendekati Momoi.

"Kyaaa! Tetsu-kun, Ini Minuman untukmu! Mereka mencari makanan untuk apa?" Momoi menyerahkan sebotol _pocari_ pada Kuroko.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan lah, Momoi-san.." Kise yang sedari tadi diam, mulai kesal pada Momoi.

"Te-he.. kau benar, kise-kun.." Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Midorima berjalan menuju bangku lain. Ia membuka tasnya dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Eh? Apa itu, Midorima-kun?" Momoi mendekatinya.

"Ini perban untuk jari-jariku." Midorima membenahi kacamatanya.

Ia selesai membungkus jari-jari tangan kirinya. Saat ia hendak membungkus jari-jari tangan kanannya perban _milik_nya habis.

"Eh? Hanya tangan kirimu saja?" Momoi mulai bertanya lagi.

"Aku kehabisan perban." Midorima menjawab pelan.

"Akan kubelikan! Dimana kau biasa membelinya?" Momoi tersenyum pada Midorima.

"Benarkah?" Midorima menatap ragu.

"Hmmm.." Momoi mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu ini alamatnya. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Midorima menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Momoi.

"Apa! Ini terlalu.. jauh.." Momoi tampak terkejut membaca alamat dari Midorima.

"Kau tadi bilang bisa kan, Momoi-san?" Midorima menatap tajam Momoi.

"Ba..baiklah.. Ak.. Aku pergi.." Momoi lari karna ia takut melihat melihat Midorima seperti itu.

**XXX**

Midorima berjalan mendekati Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menatap bingung Midorima. Kise dan Akashi sedang duduk berbincang-bincang. Tiba-tiba..

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine dan Murasakibara berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aomine-kun.." Kuroko mendekati Aomine.

"Oi, Tetsu. Aku punya tantangan untukmu!" Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun, aku ingin meminta ice cream titipanku." Kuroko mendorong pelan wajah Aomine.

"Baiklah akan kuberikan. Tapi, kau harus…." Aomine berbisik pelan ditelinga Kuroko.

Senyuman licik tergambar diwajah Aomine.

"Lalu, kau akan memberikan _ice cream_ku padaku?" Kuroko menatap Aomine.

Aomine hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Midorima, Akashi, Kise dan Murasakibara. Mereka berempat berhenti berbicara.

"_Sumimasen, Midorima-kun_" Kuroko membungkuk dihadapan Midorima.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang terkejut, kecuali Aomine. Tiba-tiba Kuroko menarik kedua ujung handuk yang menggantung dileher Midorima. Saat wajah Midorima sudah dekat dengan wajahnya, Kuroko langsung mencium bibir tipis Midorima.

Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak dari kejauhan. Sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko. Aomine berjalan menekati mereka sambil tertawa keras. Kurokopun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Baiklah, Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta Aomine-kun. Sekarang mana ice cream-ku?" Kuroko menatap tajam Aomine.

"Hahahaha! Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya, Tetsu! Ini!" Aomine menyerahkan ice cream Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Aomine-kun.." Kuroko membuka salah satu ice cream _milik_nya.

**XXX**

Kuroko masih belum menyadari wajah merah Midorima. Midorima membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sangat merah, seperti tomat matang. Kedua mata Midorima juga sedikit berair. Kise, Akashi dan Murasakibara ternganga melihat ekspresi Midorima.

"Ku.. kuroko! Apa yang kau laku…!" Midorima berteriak didepan Kuroko.

Namun belum selesai Midorima bicara, Kuroko menjejalkan _ice cream_ vanilla _milik_nya ke dalam mulut Midorima. Saking semangatnya, ia memasukkan ice cream itu terlalu dalam.

Midorima mengeluarkan ice cream dari mulutnya perlahan. Tubuh Kise bergetar saat Midorima melakukannya. Tentu saja! Ice cream vanilla yang cukup besar dan panjang itu keluar dari mulut Midorima secara perlahan. Belum lagi tetesan ice cream yang tengah meleleh bercampur dengan _saliva_ Midorima. dan wajah Midorima sangat merah saat itu.

"Mi.. Midorimacchi.." Kise menepuk pundak Midorima sebelum Midorima sempat mengeluarkan ice cream dari mulutnya.

Semua orang menatap bingung kearah Kise.

"Bolehkan aku membantumu.." Kise menatap Midorima dengan tatapan seakan ia akan memangsa Midorima hidup-hidup.

Kise menyentuh tangan Midorima yang masih memegang stick ice cream, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aha.. hang.. hu.. huhang.. (Apa yang kau lakukan?)" Midorima sedikit bergetar menatap senyuman Kise.

Tiba-tiba Kise mendorong pundak Midorima. Ia membuat Midorima berlutut dihadapannya. Tangan Kise yang memegang stick ice cream tadi mulai bergerak. Ia menarik keluar ice cream itu lalu ia juga mendorong ice cream itu masuk kedal mulut Midorima. Tangan Kise yang bebas digunakan untuk memegangi kepala Midorima agar ia tetap mendongak.

Wajah Midorima semakin memerah, ic cream dalam mulutnya mencair bercampur dengan _saliva_nya, dan mulai membasahi leher dan bajunya. Ia kesusahan bernafas karna ice cream yang dikeluar-masukkan oleh Kise. Belum lagi Kise yang bernafas berat didepannya sambil menatapnya begitu_menjijikkan_.

Aomine dan Kuroko berusaha menolong Midorima. Mereka berdua menarik mundur lengan Kise bersamaan. Murasakibara dan Akashi berjalan mendekati Midorima dan berusaha menolongnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Midorima berusaha menarik nafas.

"Kau tak apa, Mido.." belum selesai Akashi bicara, ia terpaku melihat keadaan Midorima.

Wajahnya yang basah dan lengket karna ice cream belum lagi wajah itu merah, semerah tomat matang. Belum lagi _saliva_ yang bercampur dengan lelehan ice cream tadi mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Kedua mata emerald itu berair, juga membuka dan menutup perlahan.

"Aku akan membersihkanmu." Akashi mengangkat dagu Midorima.

Ia menjilatinya, menjilati setiap ice cream yang mengalir dari mulut Midorima. bahkan Akashi juga menjilati bibit tipis Midorima. Ia tak puas hanya dengan menjilati Midorima, ia juga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Midorima.

Midorima terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi. Lidah Akashi berada dalam mulutnya, lidah itu menyentuh lidahnya dan lidah itu mulai bergerak dalam mulutnya. Pikiran Midorima semakin kosong. Entah kenapa ciuman Akashi terasa sangat _nikmat _baginya.

Tangan Akashi mulai bermain dengan telinga Midorima. Ia menggosok perlahan telinga Midorima. Desahan-desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Midorima. Sesaat Akashi mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan meningglkan bekas saliva di bibir Midorima. Akashi masih melihat lelehan ice cream di leher Midorima. Ia tersenyum pada Midorima.

"Kurasa Kau masih harus dibersihkan, Midorima.." Akashi menyeka bibirnya.

Ia mulai menjilati leher Midorima. Sesekali ia mencium leher itu hingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana.

"_Aaahh.. Hnnnn.. Mnnn… urgh… Nnnn…_" Midorima mendesah hebat.

Midorima menggigit tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakkan untuk mendorong tubuh Akashi. Ia merasa _milik_nya sudah menegang sejak tadi, seakan ia bisa keluar kapan saja jika Akashi tetap melanjutkannya.

"_Aka… Aaahh.. Aaaahh.. Nnnn… Mmm..._" Air mata muali mengalir dari kedua mata Midorima.

Suara sexy Midorimamembuat Akashi semakin ingin memakannya. Tangan Akashi mulai meraba-raba dada Midorima. Sesekali ia mencubit _nipple _Midorima yang juga menegang.

Melihat ekspresi Midorima membuat keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya ikut menegang. Mereka berempat mulai berjalan mendekati Akashi dan Midorima.

"Izinkan kami membantu…" Kuroko menyentuh pundak Akashi sambil bernafas berat.

Akashi hanya menoleh lalu bergeser sedikit dari posisi awalnya. Kuroko, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara mulai mengerubungi Midorima. Murasakibara muali menjilati leher belakang Midorima. Kuroko dan Akashi menjilati kedua _nipple_ Midorima yang tegang. Kise dan Aomine sibuk dengan _milik_ Midorima yang hampir pada batasnya.

"Wow, Midorimacchi.. Kau bisa seperti ini.. "Air liur menetes dari ujung bibir Kise.

**XXX**

_**To be Continue**_

**XXX**

Maaf kalo terlalu cepat ceritanya..

Jangan Lupa _review_ ya.. :D


	2. Midorima's Lucky Day

_**Lucky Day (?)**_

_GoM x Shintaro Midorima_

_**Disclaimer**_ : _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Gender : Friendship, Romance, BL, Yaoi, Dan tentukan sendiri gendre lainnya :D | Author malas | *Tabok Author*

**Warning!** Typo everywhere, Alur berantakan, EYD kacau..

Mengandung unsur **YAOI**, jadi buat yang ngga suka **YAOI** Kick out aja deh!

**XXX**

Kise dan Aomine melepaskan celana Midorima. Aomine mendorong kedua paha Midorima agar Ia bisa mendekat ke _lubang_ Midorima, lalu menjilatinya perlahan. Kise sendiri mulai menyentuh _milik_ Midorima, ia menggosoknya perlahan. Semakin lama ia mempercepat ritmenya. Melihat _itu_ Midorima berkedut rasanya Kise ingin melahap benda itu. Kise memasukkan _itu _kedalam mulutnya, ia mulai melakukan _blow job._

"_Hen… Aaahh.. Aaaahh.. Nnnn… Mmm..._" Midorima merasa keenakkan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat _hot. _Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan lagi. Kelima temannya tau bahwa Midorima akan keluar sebentar lagi, Kisepun menghentikan blow jobnya. Kini ia hanya menggosok-gosok dengan ritme cepat. Aomine membasahi kedua jarinya lalu memasukkannya dalam _lubang_ Midorima. Akashi dan Kuroko masih memainkan _nipple_ Midorima menggunakan tangan mereka. Sedangkan Murasakibara, kini beralih menciumi bibir Midorima sambil sesekali digigitnya bibir itu.

"_Nnnn… Aaahh..Aku… Aaaahh.. Nnnn… Akan… Mmm.. Kelu…._"

_**SPRUUUUUTT!**_

Cairan putih mulai keluar darinya, cairan itu mengenai seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya juga, Murasakibara berhasil menyingkir sebelum ia keluar.

"_Haaah… haaahh.. haaah.."_ Nafas Midorima tersengal.

Midorima terlentang dilantai lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi cairannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan ia sama sekali tak menggunakan selembar pakaianpun |telanjang maksud Author|. Kini semua orang bisa melihat kulit putihnya yang halus. Midorima berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu, Midorima-kun.." Kuroko menarik tangan Midorima lalu menjilati cairan diwajah Midorima.

"Kuroko benar, Midorima.." Akashi menarik tangan kanan Midorima lalu mengigitinya perlahan.

"Aaamm.." Murasakibara mendekatkan wajahnya dari belakang.

Dimulutnya terdapat potongan coklat, lalu ia memasukkan coklat itu dalam mulut Midorima. Setelah coklat itu masuk, ia menjilati coklat itu dalam mulut Midorima.

"Midorimacchi…" dengan nafas berat, Kise menyentuh tangan Midorima.

Lalu ia menurunkan celananya hingga _milik_nya yang besar dan tegang terlihat. Ia meletakkan tangan kiri Midorima diatas _milik_nya, dan membuat Midorima menggengam _milik_nya. Midorima terkejut dengan benda panas dan besar yang disentuhnya.

"_gosoklah.. haah.."_ Kise mulai menggosokkan tangan Midorima pada _milik_nya.

"_Aaa… Aaahh.. Aaaahh.. Nnnn… Mmm..._" Suara desahan sexy keluar dari mulut Midorima.

_Lubang_ Midorima sedikit berkedut. Aomine memanfaatkan kesempatan itu lalu ia memasukkan _milik_nya kedalam _lubang_ Midorima.

"_Urgh…_" Aomine merasa Midorima menyedot _milik_nya.

Aomine mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Aomine mengerang keenakan. Murasakibara yang sedari tadi juga tegang, ia mulai memalingkan kepala Midorima kearah _milik_nya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan _milik_nya dan memasukkannya secara paksa kedalam mulut Midorima,

"_Urgh…" _ nafas panas Midorima bercampur dengan air liurnya mulai mem-_blow job_ Murasakibara.

Kuroko juga mulai tak tahan, ia menarik tangan kanan Midorima lalu menggenggamkannya pada _milik_nya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kise.

Akashi tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun saat ia melihat Aomine keluar-masuk _lubang_ Midorima, ia jadi ingin melakukannya juga. Ia mendekatkan _milik_nya pada _lubang_ Midorima, saat Aomine menarik mundur ia mulai memasukkan _milik_nya sendiri.

"_Bo.. urgh.. doh.. Aku.. masih didalam…" _ Aomine mengerang.

"Ini akan menambah sensasinya, _bodoh_.. _Urgh_..!" Aomine dan Akashi mulai bergerak bergantian.

Midorima merasakan _lubang_nya sakit karna dimasuki oleh dua orang. Tapi ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat aneh. Kedua tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya menggosok kedua barang pribadi temannya. Lidahnya juga mulai terbiasa dengan Murasakibara dalam mulutnya.

Melihat _niiple _Midorima yang nganggur dan tegang membuat Murasakibara dan Kuroko sengaja memainkannya menggunakan tangan mereka. Kise juga mulai menggosok-gosok milik Midorima, bahkan Kise juga memainkan _bola-bola kecil _Midorima.

Saat itu juga kedua tangan Midorima mencengkram Kise dan Kuroko, _lubang_nya menjepit Aomine dan Akashi dan mulutnya menyedot Murasakibara. Dirinya sudah berada diujung tanduk, ia sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ sejak tadi. _Milik_nya terus berkedut dan tegang.

_**SPRUUUUUTT!**_

Midorima mulai keluar banyak. Cairannya semakin memenuhi tubuhnya. _Lengket …_ itu yang ada dipikirannya. _Lengket.. nikmat .. dan panas… _ia merasakan semua itu disekujur tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Kise mulai bergerak perlahan, rasanya sangat menggelitik dan hangat. Sesekali Kise memainkan kepala _milik_nya, dan membuat Midorima mengeluarkan _pre-cum_ lagi.

"_Hen.. Nnnn.. ti… aaahh.. kaaaaann… Kis… hmm.. se… Aaahh.._" Midorima melepaskan mulutnya dari Murasakibara.

_**SPRUUUUUTT!**_

Midorima keluar lagi.

"Wah-wah.. Apa kau begitu menikmatinya, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko berbisik pelan ditelinga Midorima.

"_Nnnn… Hmmm… Aaaa.." _Suara desahan dan erangan memenuhi seluruh gedung. Tak hanya suara desahan dan erangan saja, namun juga suara gesekan juga memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jangan berhenti.. Mmmm.." Murasakibara kembali memasukkan _milik_nya kedalam mulut Midorima. Mereka semua sudah pada batas mereka. Tiba-tiba..

_**SPRUUUUUTT!**_

Mereka berenam mengeluarkan cairan mereka bersamaan. Cairan mereka semua mengenai tubuh Midorima. Aomine mengeluarkan _milik_nya, begitu juga Akashi. _Lubang_ Midorima penuh dengan cairan mereka berdua, bahkan cairan itu sampai menetes dari _lubang_ Midorima. Kedua tangan Midorima juga dipenuhi cairan Kise dan Kuroko, bahkan wajah Midorima juga sangat lengket dipenuhi oleh Cairan dari Murasakibara.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…" Midorima tersedak cairan Murasakibara yang langsung masuk dalam tenggorokannya.

Kondisi Midorima tampak kacau,namun sexy dan _hot._ Cairan putih ada dimana-mana. Murasakibara mengangkat Midorima keatas pangkuannya. _Milik_nya masih sangat tegang. Ia menggesekkan _milik_nya pada pantat Midorima, dan dia mulai menjilati dada Midorima.

"_Aaah.. aaahh.. aaahh.." _Midorima kembali mendesah.

Midorima mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Murasakibara. Ia juga mencengkram punggung Murasakibara.

"_Aaaah.. Nnnn.. aaaa.._" Ia mendesah keenakkan.

Cairan Akashi dan Aomine di _lubang_ Midorima mulai keluar, cairan itu membasahi Murasakibara.

"Sepertinya akan mudah…" Murasakibara mengangkat pantat Midorima dan menempatkan _lubang_nya pada kepala _milik_nya.

_**Thrust!**_ Murasakibara masuk dengan mudahnya.

"_Aaahh.. aaah.. aaahhh.." _Suara sexy Midorima kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Kise kembali tegang, ia ikut memasukkan _milik_nya kedalam Midorima.

"_Mi.. Midorimacchi.. urgh.._" Sekali lagi _lubang_ Midorima dipaksa untuk menampung dua benda yang sama besar.

Memang sakit namun ia juga merasa keenakan. Aomine, Akashi dan Kuroko yang tadinya sudah berhenti, kini mereka merasa tegang lagi.

"_Gommen nee, Midorima-kun.."_ Entah sejak kapan, Kuroko sudah berada disebelah Kise.

Ia juga mulai memasukkan _milik_nya kedalam Midorima.

"_Kyaaaa! Aaa.. sa… hhmmm… kitt…. Aaaahh.._" Midorima kesakitan.

Kini tak hanya dua namun ada 3 orang yang memasukinya. _Lubang_nya terasa panas dan sakit. Namun, _lubang_ itu juga berusaha menghisap ketiganya. Sehingga ketiga orang itu mengerang hebat. Kedua tangan Midorima kembali ditarik oleh Akashi dan Aomine. Mereka menggosok _milik_ mereka dengan menggunakkan tangan Midorima.

Sekali lagi ia mendapat serangan dari semua temannya. Mereka berlima mulai menjilati dan meninggalkan _kissmark _disekujur tubuh Midorima.

"_Hmmm.. Ak… nnn.. kelu… aaaahh… Hmmm…_" Midorima mengigit pundak Murasakibara.

_**SPRUUUUUTT! SPRUUUUUTT! SPRUUUUUTT!**_

Mereka semua keluar bersamaan dan sangat banyak. Midorima tampak sangat lengket dengan cairan disekujur tubuhnya. Midorima kelelahan ia terjatuh dalam pelukkan Murasakibara.

**XXX**

"Sebaiknya Aku dan Kuroko bawa dia ke ruang ganti. Kise, Aomine dan kau Murasakibara, bersihkan tempat ini sekarang juga!" Akashi dan Kuroko mulai membopong Midorima.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku?" Aomine menunjuk dirinya.

"Atau kau ingin latihan regularmu ditambah jadi 8 kali?" Akashi menatap tajam Aomine.

"Ba,.. baiklah.." Aomine menunduk.

"Ayo Midorima.." Akashi mulai melangkah.

"Aaah.." Midorima terpeleset.

Kakinya masih bergetar dan ia belum kuat untuk berjalan. Didalam _lubang_nya terasa penuh karna Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Kise tadi. Namun, ia berusaha agar cairan yang didalamnya tidak berceceran dilantai. Walau _lubang _miliknya terasa aneh dengan cairan lengket didalamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko menatap Midorima.

Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan, ia bahkan tak menatap Akashi maupun Kuroko. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

**XXX**

Midorima meminta teman-temannya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian Momoi dating, ia membawa sekantung plastik ditangannya. Ia melihat semua temannya, kecuali Midorima, ada dibangku dalam gedung.

"Hah, Aku capek!" Momoi meletakkan kantung plastiknya di bangku.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat disekitar ia duduk terasa sangat bersih dan wangi.

"Apa kalian membersihkan tempat ini?" Momoi menatap Kelima temannya.

Mereka semua mengangguk pelan. Momoi masih sibuk mencari Midorima.

"Mana Midorima?" Ia masih mencari-cari Midorima.

"Hmm.. dia.." Kise tampak gugup.

"Dia di Kamar mandi.." Akashi berkata pelan sambil membuka bukunya.

"Hmm.. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian semua tampak bersih dan wangi?" Momoi menatap bingung kearah teman-temannya.

"Ano.. hmm.. Ini.." Mereka semua tampak bingung.

"Hah? Kalian aneh.." Momoi menatap tajam semua temannya.

"Tapi ya sudahlah. Begitu lebih baik.." Momoi tersenyum pada mereka semua.

"Hmm, aku harus pulang. Bagaimana dengan perban Midorima?" Ia menatap bingung kea rah kantung plastiknya.

"Biar Aku saja yang memberikannya." Mereka berlima serentak mengatakannya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Kalian?" Momoi terkejut.

Semua temannya tak mempedulikan Momoi. Mereka semua tampak sibuk berebut memberikan perban Midorima. Momoi merasa kesal.

"Ah! Aku tak mengerti! Aku pulang!" Momoi berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Ia pergi karna ia jengkel pada teman-temannya yang konyol.

**XXX**

Sementara kelima temannya berebut perban miliknya, Midorima masih saja berdiam diri di depan lokernya sambil memperhatikan ponsel hijau digenggamannya.

"_Aku…" _pikiran Midorima masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

Midorima tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Ia bahkan hanya menggenakan celana dalam dan jaket klubnya. Pakaiannya yang tadi dipakainya sudah berlumuran cairan miliknya dan teman-temannya.

"Mereka semua.. Bodoh.." wajah Midorima memerah.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ku.. Kuroko?" Midorima mendapati Kuroko berdiri di belakangnya.

Midorima sedikit menjauh dari Kuroko karna ia takut Kuroko akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Tenanglah,aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu, Midorima-kun." Kuroko tersenyum pada Midorima.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Kuroko menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastic pada Midorima.

"In..ini.." Midorima mengeluarkan isi kantung plastic tersebut.

"Iya. Itu perbanmu. Dan ini aku pinjami baju dan celanaku. Kau tak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu kan?" Kuroko tersenyum, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Mendapat perlakuan baik dari Kuroko, wajah Midorima memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah.

"Bukannya aku menyukaimu. Tapi, aku hanya tidak bisa menolak bantuanmu saat ini, _nandayo.._" Midorima menerima baju dan celana dari Kuroko.

"Kapan saja, Midorima-kun.." Kuroko membelai pelan kepala Midorima.

**BRAAK!**

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya berebut memasuki ruang ganti. Mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain.

"Kurokocchi! Kau curang!" Kise berlari memeluk Midorima.

"Hoi! Kise! Apa yang Kau lakukan!" Aomine menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Aominecchi! Kau jahat.." Kise sedikit meronta.

"Midorin..." Murasakibara menyerahkan sebotol _pocari _dingin pada Midorima.

"Apa kalian berdua ingin latihan kalian ditambah jadi 10 kali?" Akashi menatap tajam Aomine dan Kise.

Sesaat Midorima tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat semua tamannyanya tampak seperti biasanya membuatnya bahagia. Sekilai ia melirik Kuroko. Lalu ia berguman pelan..

"_Arigatou.. Tetsu.."_

**XXX**

_**End**_

**XXX**

Maaf kalo Yumi updatenya kelamaan.. maklum abis _Study Wisata.._

Jangan Lupa _Review_ ya… xD


End file.
